star_wars_hearts_of_kyberfandomcom-20200214-history
Renai Tarkeva
Personality The Naboo woman is a strange mix of tradition and modern-ness with how she lives, wanting to carry out the traditions and hold the ideas strongly of her culture while also mingling with technology and things most others on her world just won't. She’s very strong willed and once set on something, is hard to sway away from it. Such is her ideals with people and their motives. Renai hates the empire with a passion for the massacre of the jedi and also all of the innocents in the process. A very standoffish person, she doesn't take kindly to when people challenge her position, often answering it with her own with what she feels is right. Renai can most certainly come off as arrogant but when told so becomes highly self conscious and apologetic. She also likes to teach people in more ways than one whether its simply spelling or grammar all the way to her technical skills with bots and tech of the time period. Always the one to offer help to those in need, she puts lives above all else and does almost everything she can in a situation that reduces casualties or even just a stress load for someone. Despite her upbringing with a mixed life, Renai has always been altruistic towards everyone including the powerful who she sometimes can make out as good where they are. This has led her to being a greatly admired and well respected woman among the people of Theed. Everyone from penniless street folk to wealthy politicians that call the city home knew of her kindness and she found many friends among them; all of which, she holds dearly to her heart. With those friends, she has learned a variety of skills and trade crafts. Most of which being her mechanical and technological understanding of how things work and how to take apart and put back together complex things. She has seen both perspectives of life on Naboo and has taken the opportunity to study people and their behaviors. She knows how the majority operate and can guess when the average person is about to do something whether it be stupid or not; a reader of people. She does enjoy surrounding herself with smart minds but doesnt mind getting down and dirty with less educated ones or working with them whatsoever. Sometimes, she even prefers the street urchin to politicians. Quotes * "Whether its money or power, the good of the people come first." Physical Description As a human, one of the more common species in the galaxy, Renai stands at a little beneath the average for a woman’s height at five foot four. Her skin is a fair, smooth cream color and her eyes are a light brown, almost yellow, color. Coming from a rich bureaucratic family, she can often be seen wearing fancy or pretty dresses but ultimately prefers wearing a pair of form fitting, comfortable black pants for her daily casual time and work. Even when she wears a dress, underneath is always some form of pants or shorts that she wears in case she has to do away with the skirt in a time of need or when she wants to get in and out of them quickly and unnoticed. A black leather jacket can almost always be seen, whether she is in a dress or not, on her arms. Most of Renai’s equipment and blaster can be found in her travel back that slides over one shoulder and crosses her chest besides her holdout slugthrower that she keeps in the back of her waistband. The confidence requirement of Naboo politics has imprinted on Renai, her posture almost always composed and confident. She rarely shows if she is scared or frightened in her expression, instead choosing to hide it behind a hard look that’s worked well for her. She also has a black serpent-like tattoo on her left arm and wears a ribbon around her neck, usually yellow or blue depending on how she feels. Somewhere on her person is always a pair of black fingerless gloves that she wears when work calls to protect her already marked hands from electricity and sharp objects. The hands in question only have small electrical burns in a few spots but have come close to more before. Additional Gear * Vibro-Hatchet * Deployable grappling hook * Magnetic glove fingers (attached to her fingerless ones) * Travel backpack * Tools and small scrap parts Biography Born on Naboo in the year 45 BBY, Renai was brought up and raised with the Tarkeva family. One that was well interweaved with politics of the planet. Her upbringing was mostly uneventful, being commonly educated but with something others lacked; she made friends not in her class of citizen. Commonly making her way around the city of Theed, she would often meet new and interesting faces and whether they looked dangerous or not, little Renai didn't care. At the age of 12, she was known in the smaller penniless-districts as a caring sweet girl who actually listened to the common folk - something the big pocketed politicians and government leaders didn't quite do. Over the next several years, she would grow intertwined with her society, being one that had successfully bridged the gap between the upper and lower classes for herself. One of these lower class people, an old worn out general mechanic, took her under his wing and when her parents weren't looking, she would sneak out to go and learn about the amazing wonders of technology that lay in this vast galaxy full of potential. He often put her to work and gave her lessons on things like electronics and basic engineering and by the time she was nineteen, the young woman could turn scrap into something useful. This was not the only thing going on in her life, however. As she grew older and her father, a governor of sorts, pushed her into politics and one thing happened that she never expected; she liked it. The constant debates and debacles, proving others wrong and turning them right, pushing things that needed to happen rather than what the high few wanted. It was bold and stood out amongst the crowd. She gained favor from middle and lower class citizens and even some well known higher ups but this also put her under fire from those that could stand to gain from what she worked against - sometimes literally coming under blaster fire by common criminals hired by the big cats of society. It was this that forced her off world; the threat of being killed dragging her further and further down the more time she spent there. Her brother, a rebel, which was unknown to her at the time, reached out and offered her a home on Florum with him away from the political drama and game of Naboo. She initially declined but after another attempt at her life, she hastily reconsidered days later. With the blessing of her teachers and friends from both sides of the divide, she was taxi-ed offworld to where he waited for her. While enroute to Florum, he would reveal his true nature and stance against the empire and explained how a cell had been formed. He trusted her and she knew that. He spoke of how they were doing good things and building themselves but that they were basically a skeleton of what they needed to be. He also stressed her mechanical and technological knowhow was highly sought after in the growing Rebel cell. Given a couple days to wrap her mind around his offer and consider that she could make a difference - especially against something as big and overly controlling as the Empire - she accepted and in a haste, brought to Kyber-Home to meet with her crew and become a part of what would be the Rebel front. Theme Song * Krewella - Enjoy the Ride